bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Piper
is an enemy and one of the Butcher Gang members that appear in Chapter 3 and 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is an imperfect reflection of Charley who originally appeared in Bendy's cartoons. Bestiary Description Like his original form, Charley, he is a chimpanzee character with large ears, a black nose, a black beard and sideburns, a nearly bald head, and wearing a black tailcoat with a tan vest and a black tie. He seems to be slightly taller than two other "Butcher Gang" enemies (Fisher and Striker). However, like the two other Butcher Gang enemies, he looks rather twisted and disfigured. Both of each eyes are mutilated in different manner - His right eye is gouged out and filled with some kind of ink while sporting an X-shape with small stitches for the left eye. His mouth is always open wide as if screaming, with human-like teeth. He wears a single black shoe on his left leg, and has a plunger for his right leg that acts like a peg-leg which gives him a limp when running. His arms are long and skinny, and he wears a white glove on his right hand. His left arm looks stiff in a position similar to a scarecrow, and also missing his left hand. His tailcoat is slightly worn out with the right sleeve shorter than the left, and a hole located from the bottom left of his stomach to reveal innards. Piper wields the pipe wrench as his main weapon. Comparing to when Henry equips the wrench, the looks of it differ moderately. Behavior Like the other Butcher Gang enemies, Piper speaks in rather gibberish manner. However, Piper is still able to speak some clear words, like when he sometimes repetitively say "Blah blah blah!" in a loud and rude tone. Piper moves at a fast speed towards Henry, and when near him he will slow down. He will then try using the pipe wrench in an attempt to attack Henry. When close enough, Piper deals an amount of damage by hitting Henry with his pipe wrench. Piper will kill Henry after receiving over 6 damage hits by going in front of him for too long, he has a very low range vertical strike and a high range horizontal strike. Strategy In Chapter 3, a good strategy to kill him is to wait for him to attack, back away and come back while the animation is still playing, that way Henry will be able to hit him at least two times before he can attack again. If faced with multiple Butcher Gang enemies it's best to kill him after Striker, as he is not very strong but not as slow as Fisher, which allows Henry to attract him away from Fisher and kill him easily. If he gets too close to the ink-webs of [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]], he will die instantly. He takes 6 hits from the Gent pipe, 3 from the pipe wrench, and 2 from the Tommy Gun and axe to kill before dissipating into ink. In Chapter 4, throwing the empty Bacon Soup can at the unaware Piper directly does not deal him damage but instead making him along with two other Butcher Gang go after Henry for attack. If it spotted, best way is always run away specially by sprinting and jumping. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Piper is the first "Butcher Gang" enemy Henry encounters. His first appearance is from Level K's power hallway where he emerges out from "The Butcher Gang" poster to startle Henry from approaching the switch and emits a raspy scream. Piper clumsily fell off, and then gets back up to proceed following after Henry for attack. Henry must finish Piper off with the Gent pipe before making the switch available to activate for opening the entrance to the next location. On Level 9, multiple lifeless clones of Piper and Boris can also be seen strapped to the tables in the flooded morgue where it also include few corpses of Fisher and Striker. He is seen again strapped to a table behind the window from the room at the end of Level 9, where he is tortured by [["Alice"|"Alice"]] with heating sparks constantly flying off from the ceiling but stops after she notice Henry's arrival for a conversation. "Alice" questions to threaten either killing Henry or tear him apart for the heart, using Piper as an example. Behind Piper's torture for punishment, "Alice" claims that he crawled into this room while trying to drag her back to the ink-filled place."Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!!" - "Alice", Chapter 3 After demanding Henry to do "Alice's" bidding, she blocked the entire window with the gate and continue torturing Piper. During the task by collecting special gears for "Alice", Piper first spawns around the areas on Level K, including the indoor balcony, the power hallway where he first encountered, and the toy storage. In this fetch quest, Piper can be encountered using the special gear with his left arm and will drop it after killing him. Piper will later respawn during Henry's other tasks in progress. On Level P, as noticed from the windows of the operation room, a corpse of Piper can be seen laying on top of the table. However when Henry enters the said room, Piper's body vanishes. After completing several tasks before taking the task of collecting five ink hearts, Henry's next task is to defend "Alice's" entrance of the inner sanctum on Level 9 from Piper along with other Butcher Gang enemies. From Level 14 around the Inky Abyss and the ink maze like other Butcher Gang enemies, several amount of Piper's corpses can be found scattered from the ink flood. Some each of his corpses are located with the ink heart. During the second fight task when activating the second switch after killing the pack of Searcher Minibosses from pulling the first lever of the toy machine room's secret area, numerous Butcher Gang enemies will spawn at the Heavenly Toys room that includes several clones of Piper. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Piper, along with other Butcher Gang enemies, returns in the fourth chapter. He is only encountered in the Research and Design department of Storage 9, where he, Fisher and Striker gather around a fire in a barrel. Henry must use empty Bacon Soup cans to create a distraction to draw them away from the entrances to nearby rooms, otherwise they will go after Henry for attack if he did not make it safely to other rooms in time. Hitting him with an empty can of Bacon Soup will make him, and even two other Butcher Gang enemies, catch Henry red-handed. A corpse of Piper is found in the Maintenance room, where he is laying next to the wooden crate piled on top with ink hearts. Trivia General = * His name is likely a reference to the weapon he uses - the pipe wrench. * The pipe wrench Piper uses has another term known as the monkey wrench, likely a pun or reference to his species classifying primate mammals. Despite the said weapon's alternative term, Piper is actually a chimpanzee, though it can be noted that apes can be confused for monkeys. * Piper, as well as the other "Butcher Gang" enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced by "see no evil" due to mutilated eyes. * The current quality of Piper's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the second SFM pack along with "Alice", Striker, Fisher, the Searcher, the Swollen Searcher, and the Projectionist's model. |-|Chapter 3 = * The music that plays during the first fight against Piper is "Who's Laughing Now". * Piper, along with Striker, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering from one of the hallways in the testing areas. * Just as Piper merging out the poster from his first encounter happened, it is obvious that there is no animation for the poster bursting open, with only one frame. This is technically an oversight in development. ** It can also be noted that Piper's left arm tip clips through the wall during his jumpscare animation. * There is a bug where Henry can still hit Piper before he even pops out of "The Butcher Gang" poster, if Henry does not move any closer to the switch. Doing so causes Piper to come out without his animation playing to destroy the poster, and instead float on thin air while remaining entirely frozen. Piper will still follow after but cannot harm Henry. It is still possible to kill him. Although, this bug defiantly makes Henry unable to activate the switch even after killing Piper until restarting the game. ** In Chapter 3's first release before the update upon the release of Chapter 4, this breaking bug was a lot different. Instead of coming out of the poster in a glitching way after his first hit, he will still remain behind the poster. However when damaging him with enough hits, the dying Piper will clip through the poster without damaging it and dangle on mid-air before vanishing into ink. * Accusing Piper from the torture room, "Alice" said that Piper trail his ink to her door while intruding. However, Piper was never seen leaving trails of ink behind as he is typically not an ink monster. * There are multiple differences about Piper's mechanics prior to the release of Chapter 4: ** In both update patch 1.3.0 and 1.3.1: *** There is an image for the "Path of the Demon" ending where it introduces Piper along with Fisher, Striker, and a Swollen Searcher. ** In update patch 1.3.0: *** Along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, Piper randomly spawns in different locations besides just around the areas of Level K. *** Piper never carries one of the special gears during the quest of locating these said items. *** On Level 9's inner sanctum during the confrontation against the Butcher Gang enemies while defending "Alice's" entrance, killing Piper will cause another clone of himself to spawn once. *** Getting killed by the Butcher Gang enemies while near from the Bendy statue will cause the bug to occur for Henry to get trapped in an endless loop of getting killed and respawning due to constant attacks from the nearest Butcher Gang enemies. * Ironically about Piper using the special gear for his left arm while wielding the pipe wrench, this is a reference to the actual task where Henry collects special gears while equipping his pipe wrench. |-|Chapter 4 = * Along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, Piper can still be killed with the usage of hacking. Before doing so, equip the axe while battling Bertrum Piedmont in the Attraction Storage, then teleport to the Research & Design department. References Navigation tab ru:Чарли pl:Rurarz Category:Monsters Category:Butcher Gang